


I See Your True Colors

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Spoilers for episode 73, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widojest - Freeform, Widojest Week, its just them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Caleb is whipped enough to teleport to a city on a different continent just to get Jester cupcakes. What he wasn't expecting was a reward, oh and yeah, Marion definitely knows.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	I See Your True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, have some more fluff for day 4 of widojest week before I hit you all with some angst :P
> 
> Today's prompt is "paint/soot covered fingers"
> 
> <3

_„Cay-leb, where are you? It’s been like...two hours.”_

The words had come through, making him chuckle ever so slightly as he gave a nod to Yussa, who was waving at him from the chair he had settled into. They did have a couple of more options to teleport into Nicodranas these days, but Caleb liked to check in on their friend every now and then, even if it was just in passing.

_“I will be there in a minute, blueberry. I ran into Reani, she says hi.”_ He then replied to the message, waiting for the door to open to he could step out into the streets. It was late afternoon at this point, and people were out and about, running errands or just going for an afternoon stroll, and Caleb weaved his way through them into the direction of the Lavish Chateau.

They were taking a bit of downtime and had decided to do it here in Nicodranas, so Jester could see her Mom and Veth could spend some time with Yeza and Luc. Neither of the others had complained, really, because while they enjoyed spending time at their house, it was nice to have the beach within walking distance. In fact, he was pretty sure that he hadn’t seen Beau in at least two days, because she spent all of her time there, meditating, and occasionally forcing Fjord to train with her. He usually came back to the chateau, still out of breath and barely able to walk.

Chuckling, Caleb moved up the steps to the house, the boxes of cupcakes balanced on one hand as he pushed the door open with the other. He had come to terms with the fact that he was absolutely, and uselessly, in love with Jester, and that saying no to her simply wasn’t an option. So, when she had asked if he could go and get ger cupcakes from Uthodorn he had obliged, because of course he had. There was just something about the way her face lit up whenever he did something for her, no matter how small, that made his heart stumble and his stomach swoop.

It wasn’t something he ever thought about pursuing, because there were a lot of people who were better suited for Jester, including people in their group, but if he could make her smile just for the sake of it, then Caleb would do exactly that. Even if it meant teleporting to another city just to get her the cupcakes she loved most.

The bar area of the chateau was still relatively empty, there were only a couple of people sitting around, nipping on drinks and quietly talking. He wasn’t sure if Marion was performing tonight, but if she was there were surely a lot more people coming in.

_“Cay-leeeeeeeeeeb. Where are youuuuu? I’m out on the balcony!”_ Jester’s voice came through again, and he couldn’t quite help the way his lips curved into a smile again. It was strange, to be on the receiving end of her sending spells, but Caleb instantly knew that he’d spend the rest of his life hearing her voice in his head, poking him and annoying him to quickly return, and would then die a happy man.

Huffing to himself, he shook his head as he walked towards the stairs. He was well aware that he was wrapped around her little finger, but then again so were most of the people in their little family.

Smiling still, Caleb eventually made his way towards where Jester had set up camp for the day, passing Luc and Nugget on the way. They were playing out in the hallway, with the boy giving him a grin and waving his hand. Caleb waved back, before pushing through the door and catching sight of Jester on the balcony. She was surrounded by painting supplies, and he could see the beginnings of a colorful picture behind her. She seemed to be drawing the view of the ocean, only that the ocean was made of several different colors. It was definitely unusual, but also unique.

“Cupcake delivery for Miss Lavorre,” Caleb chuckled as he held up the box, feeling his heart miss a beat when Jester turned around, her lips curving into a bright grin. “I also stopped by that bakery down the street and got you some bear claws. They do make them in that little bakery, but I figured you’d like them better with cinnamon,”

Jester’s smile seemed to get even brighter and there was an excited bounce in her step as she made her way towards him. “Caleb, you’re the best!” And suddenly there were two hands on either side of his face and Jester stood up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips.

It was quick and he would have almost thought that it was something he had imagined, if it wasn’t for the way his cheeks were heating up suddenly.

“Oh no.” a small chuckle escaped Jester’s lips as she reached up again, and it was only now that he noticed that her fingers were covered in paint. Some of it was probably smeared across his face now, but that really wasn’t something Caleb cared about at the moment.

“I...uh...” He muttered, feeling his heart stuttering again as Jester wiped her fingers across his cheeks, probably only making the whole thing worse. His brain seemed to have short circuited and he was desperately trying to find the restart button.

“If I had known that all it takes to get a kiss from you is to bring you cupcakes, I would have done that earlier...” He eventually muttered, running his free hand through his hair. “You do that for everyone who gets you pastries?”

Jester’s smile stayed the same, though Caleb could tell that her cheeks were changing color ever so slightly too. “Nope.” She then replied, shaking her head, before finally giving up on trying to clean the paint off of his face. “Just for handsome wizards that teleport to another city to get them for me and leave me their cat for company,”

Frumpkin, who had been curled up on the banister up to this point, lifted his head and gave a yawn, making Caleb chuckle. “Well...good, uh, because I don’t teleport to cities far away for just anyone either. Reani does say hi though, by the way. She invited me over for tea, but I told her I had urgent business to attend. She did make me promise we’d come back to visit for longer though and...” Caleb was well aware that he was rambling, his cheeks still colored red from the blush, but luckily Jester had discovered a very efficient way to shut him up. Her lips found his again and Caleb instantly forgot the rest of his sentence, glad to at least be remembering to hold on to the box of cupcakes.

A knock on the door brought them back to themselves, and when Jester pulled back, her smile was still there. “It’s open!” She called, just a little breathless, and Caleb might as well have had a heart attack. When he finally managed to turn and look, Marion had poked her head in through the door. Her lips were curved into a smile as well, and there was something almost mischievous about it as she looked them over.

“Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. You might want to clean yourselves up a little,” She then chuckled, motioning to her face, and Caleb could feel the blush creeping down his neck at this point.

“Uh...ja, of course.” He found himself muttering with a nod, watching as Marion gave them another smile, before closing the door. “We should probably...I mean...” Caleb then added, but Jester was laughing again.

“Washing your face doesn’t take fifteen minutes, Caleb.” She then responded, “Your hair though...” And with that her fingers had buried themselves in his locks, pulling him down for another kiss, and well, Caleb wasn’t complaining.


End file.
